Lunar Lover
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: Luna is everything Draco needs and desires. She awakens even desires he didn't even know he had. "Is that an erumpent horn?" Draco/Luna. Druna. Saucy!Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet tag. Pairings: Draco/Luna Prompt: Daydream. also liza's Peculiar People Day - _Write about Luna or Newt prompt!  
_

* * *

Lunar Lover

* * *

Draco felt like he was in a dream. Luna was all around him, whispering in his ear, taking his clothes off, making him feel like he was the only one who could possibly love her or be returned in love by her.

Luna was going to drive him over the edge; she kept pushing him. Every limit, every 'not', everything he 'should not do' was something that Luna Lovegood made him do. She coerced him; she drew her hands across him in a way that made him beg for it, to do it with her, to finally be rid of the desire.

The little blonde Ravenclaw was driving him wild.

Living with her was like living in a daydream where clouds and unicorns constantly chased flocks of nargles and erumpent horns.

Luna licked her lips as she lowered herself onto Draco's lap.

"Is that an Erumpent horn in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

Oh Merlin. Draco clenched his hands against the bedsheets as Luna drove him wild once more.

His wild child demon lover. Luna. Luna forever. With her childish humour and ridiculous whims. Luna lovegood. Love. love. love love...

"Yes," Draco finally panted. "I'm happy to see you."

Merlin, he was poking out of his robes for her, nearly breaking the fabric to be free.

* * *

"I'll free you," Luna said later as she rubbed her hands all over his short, scruffed up hair. "I'll always free you."

Draco kissed her harder.

She met all his desires, and then some he never knew he had.

* * *

(Afterwards)

(Later as they both laid back in bed, Draco counted the freckles on her back and kissed each blemish and mark on her pale skin. He hated seeing what his family had done to Luna during the war, when she'd been captured in Malfoy Manor and imprisoned in his basement. Yet that was the moment he'd also been brought to life as he fell in love with her. The bright flower in his dark world and then he'd freed her. and somehow she'd freed him too. and now they were here: in la-la land. the land with no limits, no past, no future, no dreams. Only Luna and lala crazy love.

He encircled his hands and fingers in hers and thanked Merlin he'd never let her go.)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Lover 2; thank you for the reviews! ~ Hope you enjoy this sequel and watch out for cheeky puns!**

.

* * *

2.

* * *

"Luna, do you love me?" Draco asked one day. He had his hands encircled with hers and she was like a dandelion fluff that he didn't want to see blown away.

"Do you?" he asked again when she said nothing.

Luna smirked and finally looked up at him. Her large blue eyes blinked with what seemed infinite cheer before she leant over and pressed her nose against his nose, nuzzling him in the sort of kiss Inuits did in the far Arctic. A land that had hundreds of words for snow and yet Luna seemed to have hundreds of ways of telling him she loved him without actually saying the words.

So he needed to hear the words. He needed Luna to tell him.

"Luna, please. Just tell me: do you love me or not?" Draco winced. He hated how sentimental and vulnerable he was sounding, but he was bloody naked in bed with Luna after they'd been shagging about a month and it was starting...to feel either she was using him or she didn't know what love was, but Draco did and he wanted some assurance.

He dragged his hands down her long dirty blonde hair. "Luna, just say so. Yes or no?"

Luna leant in again and rubbed her nose against his chest this time before darting out her tongue and licking at his scars near his muscled abs.

"I do, Draco. I think it would be obvious."

"You do?" Draco stammered. "You love me?"

"You idiot, of course, I love you," Luna said and crept into his lap, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him like a koala to a tree.

Draco chuckled and started to backtrack. The Malfoy heir was embarrassed he had sounded so needy there for a second. "I mean...not that it matters, I mean you matter, but it's good to know." He laughed and wrapped his arm around collarbone. "Although I do sometimes, er, feel you love making oout to me more than anything."

Luna laughed and twisted in his lap, grinding against him. "Well, of course, I love that too. Silly." She kissed him against his neck, sucking his pale flesh. "I'm just using you for sex."

Draco blushed. "But you just said you love me—"

Luna quieted him with her lips. "And I do, Draco. But I _do_ love to use you for sex too."

Her hand lowered to touch his leg.

Draco gritted his teeth and he tried to control his breathing, which was growing erratic. "Fine use me. Merlin!" Her hand had moved up and good Merlin, this girl was driving him mad. "Just try not to make anymore jokes about erumpent horns, please. I don't like being compared," he joked.

Luna burst into a giggle. "Oh, Draco, believe me, the erumpent horns have nothing on you! You're much bigger."

Draco's eyes glazed over. "Merlin!"

.

 _"How doth I love you? Let me count the ways." - Shakespeare sonnets_


End file.
